I Can't Be This Popular!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: What does Robin, Corrin and Mark have in common? They all play a large role in different wars and they bring their army to victory but the truth is that they have been reincarnated many times! The tactician have been once again reborn in a teenager and what he don't know is that he is going to be drag into something crazy...And why are these women after him!
1. The Reincarnation

**I present you the latest story, I Can't Be This Popular!**

 **Check my profile out, I just set up a poll.**

 **Before we start the story, I want to say that I changed a few things in this story but I won't reveal them since it might be consider as a spoiler.**

 **Warning: There must be some Fates spoilers for anyone that don't play the new game yet…(No, I don't have this game yet since it won't come out until this Friday, for these who wonder about it.)**

 **Now it's time to read the first chapter of ODLW?!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem series.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Reincarnation**

* * *

 _The giant red dragon fall to the ground with a booming thump and many warriors cheer for their victory. The hooded man pat the red-haired man's back, congratulating him for deliver the final blow to the dragon and the red-haired man move his mouth but no sound come out. The hooded man turn his head to a girl with a light blue hair and he notice something out of the corner of his eyes before he run toward the girl. He shove the girl away and before anyone know it, a giant claw impale him in the stomach, the giant dragon used its' last breath to take one of them down._

" _Mark!" The swordwoman with green hair rush to his side as everyone run up to them with shocked expressions and the woman open her mouth to plead something but no sound come out._

" _I…I re…I remember everything…My name…" The hood slide off his head to reveal his white hair as he choke on his blood and his eyes slowly close, the last thing he saw was his comrades."My…Name…Is…"_

* * *

" _Robin!" The blue-haired man stare at the white-haired man with widened eyes as the white-haired man raise his fist up in air with cracking magic, aiming at a man that would pass off as his twin if it wasn't for his glowing eyes and purple mist. The white-haired man slightly turns his head to the blue-haired man to give him a smirk and he can see a large group of warriors rush toward them in the distance. The twin charge to him with a demonic roar, only to be killed by the white-haired man as he shot a giant purple ball at the twin and everything explode in a bright white light. He can feel himself slowly fade away into nothingness and his eyes slowly widened as something pop in his head._

" _My…" The white-haired man whispered softly, "My…My name…Is…"_

* * *

 _The giant odd orb with several eyes vanish in a flash of light, the large army have won the war but at a cost. The bloodied white-haired man fall back into the arm of a girl with red armor and she shout something at him with tears in her eyes but like before, there was no words at all. "Corrin!" The regal man in a Samurai-like armor run to his side with a blonde man in a black armor and the white-haired man glance at them with a puzzled expression before he shift his eyes to the incoming army._

"… _Corrin?" The white-haired man muttered tiredly as one of the women grabbed his hand, "…No…My name…Is…"_

* * *

"Draco." A teenager wakes up in his bed, staring at the ceiling groggily before he sits up with a yawn. He has a wild white hair that reach to his shoulder, a odd large circle birthmark under his bang that look like an symbol, and ruby eyes that would make people believe him to be an albino, he seems to be around fifteen. He shifts around to get himself out of his bed and he shiver at the coldness as soon as his feet touch the floor. "Crazy dream…" He muttered tiredly as he pulls the drawer out to pick his clothes out and he head to the bathroom for a quick wash. He pulls his brown pant up and he slides his light white tunic on before he put his boots on, quickly head outside.

"Morning, Draco." The teenager, now known as Draco, turns his head to see an old farmer as he wipe the sweats off his forehead with a napkin.

"Morning, Thomas." Draco lifts his hand up lazily, "Grow anything yet?"

"I'm afraid not." Thomas sighed, "It's a bad year for crop…Maybe we can't have any festive this year."

"Shame, the kids were looking forward to it." Draco frown.

"Or you were looking forward to spend some time at festive with Sister Gaia." Thomas smirked.

"I-I-I don't have idea what you are talking about!" Draco stomped away from him with a massive blush and the old farmer chuckle at him heartily.

* * *

"Big bro!" Seven children run around Draco as soon as he shows up outside a small orphanage near a church.

"Hey, kids." Draco greeted them with a smile, "Is Sister Gaia inside?"

"Yes." The children said at once before a young blonde girl speaks up, "Are you going to tell big sis that you like her?"

"No, he'll chicken out like always!" The red-haired girl with pigtails giggled.

"Or big sis will reject him for the fifth time." The ten years old boy grinned cheekily.

"Hey!" Draco slumped his shoulders sulkily, "It was seventh time…"

"Give it up." The blonde chubby boy deadpanned, "Big sis don't like you at all because you're so weird and freaky." Draco feel like he just got stab by an arrow, "She think that you are an monster when she saw you cut this big ass tree down with a sword by using a weird technique…On the first day when you get a sword!" A second arrow pierces him.

"Ooh, she gets really scared when you try a basic spell for first time and you set the hut on fire with a lot of cool explosives!" The little black boy threw his hands up with a wide grin as another arrow hit Draco, "Boom! Boom!"

"I heard that she told someone that she think you're a real devil." A twelve years old black-haired girl spoke up as the fourth arrow flew into his chest, "Because you can see the future by watching someone and you know if someone is telling a lie…Like when you call out on Mary when she lied about her affair with a murderer who killed her husband and you know that she was going to stab you with a knife before you disarm her while the sheriff arrest her."

"I overhear her the another day when she talk to someone else that she won't get with you at all and she will keep reject you until you give up." The little boy with freckles replied as the final arrow stab Draco again and he suddenly curls up in a ball with a comical tears. "Oh, he's sulking again…"

"It's all your fault." The blonde girl glared at her fellow orphans.

"No, it's not our fault!" The chubby boy pointed at sulking teenager, "It's his fault for being so weird, creepy freak!"

"Y-Y-You know that I can hear you, right?" Draco muttered with a sniffle.

"Children, who are you talking to…" They all looked up to see a slender nun with a long flowing black hair and blue eyes before she notice Draco and she stiffen up with a nervous smile, "Oh…Hello, Draco."

"Hello, Sister Gaia." Draco quickly stands up as he rubs his neck, "Just drop by to say hello to the kids before I go to the work, I'm almost done with my creation and I am going to test them out…Sister, are you going to be busy at afternoon? I want to…"

"I'm busy." Gaia cut him off.

"Oh, then how about…"

"I'm busy the whole day and the next day." The nun quickly replied, "I'm also busy for the whole week."

"I-I-I see…" Draco sulked with slumped shoulders.

"I told you, give up already." The chubby boy scoffed at him, "Big sis don't like you because you're a freak and you scare her."

"Marco, what are you…" Gaia raised her eyebrow at the chubby boy before Draco suddenly run off with a wail.

"Wah, you're all so cruel!" Draco wailed comically with waving arms and the villagers just ignore the commotion as if it was just a normal day.

"Wait, Draco!" Gaia called out but he vanishes from her sight before she turns around to the children, "What did you just said to him?"

"We told him what you think of him." The boy with freckles answered, "You think that big bro is a devil and monster and you're scared of him because your face goes red all the time."

"…No, no, children, I'm not scared of him and it's rude to call someone names…." The nun said.

"But you called him these!" The black boy pointed at her.

"Oh, dear, I think there are some misunderstood…" Gaia muttered, she can't tell the orphans the truth about these certain words because it was too dirty for them to hear it and it look like she have to clear things up with Draco.

* * *

"Got rejected again?" A massive bulky Asian man with beard raised his eyebrow at the whimpering teenager, they were in a blacksmith hut.

"Y-Yeah…" Draco sighed, "That is the eighth time now…Boss, do you think I should give up on her?"

"Yes." His boss deadpanned, "She's a nun and you're just some guy with no memories that she found outside the village…"

"At least I remember my name." Draco muttered, "…Alright, I'm giving up on her…"

"Finally, now get back to work!" The blacksmith tossed him the apron, "Some soldiers ordered a few weapons yesterday and they are coming to pick it up this afternoon."

"Are they in same unit or…?" Draco tied his apron with a curiosity tone.

"Nah, look like they are from different units since they come in at different time." His boss grunted before they start their work.

* * *

Half of the day later, Draco wrap the weapons in a red bundle and he wipe his sweating forehead as he glance at his boss, wrapping second set of weapons in a blue bundle. "All done here, boss."

"Good work, lad." The blacksmith grunted before the teenager notice a sword on the table.

"Boss, what about this one?" Draco pointed it out, "Where does this one go?"

"Ah, neither." His boss replied, "A lady ask me for a quick repair when you were working in back. She'll pick it up sooner…" He glanced outside to see a figure before he notice two more figures coming in from different directions, "Oh, there they are."

"I'm gonna wash my face." Draco muttered as he walks over to the bucket and he splashes the water on his face, listening to their voices.

"Is my sword repaired?" A feminine voice spoke.

"I'm here to pick up the order." A cheerful voice rang out.

"Ditto." The third voice sound very cheerful like the second voice.

"Yeah, yeah, they all are ready." The blacksmith grunted before he turn his head to the teenager, "Draco, bring them over!"

"Yes, boss." Draco quickly dries his face and he collects the bundles with a sword, turning around to see three women. The first woman appears to be in her twenties and she has a long green hair, tied up in a high ponytail. The other two girls seems to be in their teen, the first girl have a short white hair with a black coat with purple odd symbol. The other girl seems to be younger, she has her white hair tied up in a bun and she wears armor. "Here you go, ladies." Draco placed their orders on the table with a smile and he raises his eyebrow as the girls gasp at him with widened eyes.

"M-M-Mark?" The green-haired woman whispered shakily.

"No, I think you mis…" Draco said and before anyone know it, the two girls suddenly glomp him at same time with tears.

"Father!" The younger girl cried.

"Daddy!" The older girl wailed.

"…EH?!" Draco cried out.

"…You have kids at your age?" His boss glanced at him with a raised eyebrow and Draco was about to say something before he hear a gasp behind him, causing him to glance over his shoulder to see Sister Gaia as she stare at them with a blush.

"W-Wait, that's not what…" Draco held his right hand up shakily with a soft whisper.

"It's okay, I'm glad for you." Gaia cut him off as she quickly turns around on her heels, walking away. "I have to go back."

"W-W-Wait…" Draco muttered with a paled expression before he feel someone hug him from behind.

"Mark, I'm glad you're alive…" The woman whispered with tears in her eyes, "I can't believe her when she told me that you were reborn again…"

"Father, I'm glad you're back!" The older girl sobbed in his chest.

"D-D-Daddy…" The younger girl just wailed loudly.

"YOU ALL ARE CONFUSING ME WITH SOMEONE ELSE!" Draco cried out and his boss just watches on as he drinks the water with a blank expression.

* * *

 **And that ends our first chapter of ICBTP! Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great!**

 **That is just a beginning! That's right, it's a crossover with three different FE games and it look like Draco is the reincarnation of tactician but the question is…Why does he always look same and why is he teenager? How did it happen? Is there a reason behind it? How will it turn out for Draco?**

 **What will happen in the next chapter? Who know? Let's find out next time!**

 **Now here's the bad news…My laptop somehow lose its ability to connect with wifi and I think I may have to send it out for a repair. Good thing that I have a flash driver and a desktop computer but my laptop is the only one that has Microsoft word. More bad news is that if it's fixed faster, I'm taking a two or three weeks break for some down time. Don't worry, it doesn't mean that I will stop writing.**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be burned by the dragons.**


	2. Bandits, Units and Dragon, Oh My!

**Thank for the reviews and feedback.**

 **There are some questions that I can't answer to avoid the spoilers or not. If I miss any, sorry!**

 **Some characters must be OOC but I'll try my best.**

 **Now it's time for the second chapter of ICBTP?! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem series but I do own some OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter two: Bandits, Units and Dragon, Oh My!**

* * *

The blacksmith stand over the table with crossed arms and he look down at Draco uninterestingly as the said teenager slump his upper body on the table, his head bury in his arms with a sob. The blacksmith's eyes shift from the sobbing boy to the confusing swordswoman and her daughters…He assumes them to be her since they both call Draco their father. "So…" The blacksmith drawled dully as he pointed his finger at the wailing boy, "His name is Mark and you're his wife?"

"E-Eh?!" The green-haired woman quickly bring her hands up with a deep blush, "N-N-No, I'm not his wife!"

"Oh, fiancee then?" The blacksmith glanced at two young girls before he look back to her with a suspicion glint, "…The kids are around lad's age…Either you are way into young boy or…"

"T-They're not mine!" The blushing swordswoman waved her arms furiously, "I never met them until today!"

"Oh, rea…" The blacksmith said, only to be cut off by a voice.

"Excuse me, his name is not Mark." The girl with short hair raised her hand up, "It's Robin…"

"Hey!" The girl with bun shouted out, "Papa's name is not Mark or Robin! It's Kamui…And Corrin!"

"MY NAME IS DRACO!" Draco suddenly lifted his head up before he point at the girl with bun, "AND WHY TWO NAMES?! PICK ONE, NAGA-DAMMIT!"

"I don't know, I like Kamui but mama like Corrin." The bun girl tapped her chin lightly in deep thought, "They said you have two names because you were kidnapped or something like that."

"…" Draco stared at her bewildered, "…Whatever, I'm telling you girls, you have wrong guy!"

"Actually, I don't." The green-haired woman said as she glanced at the two girls suspiciously, "I think they must mistake you for someone else, but I know it's you, Mark." She smiled, "I was told by a mysterious fortune teller that you will be reborn and I will meet you sooner than I thought. I don't believe her at first until I saw you."

"Oh, I was told about that by some lady, too!" The short-haired girl gasped.

"Me three!" The girl with bun raised her hand up, "I really don't believe in her at all until today!"

"Keep not believing!" Draco cried out.

"You need to work on your straight man skill." The blacksmith spoke up out of blue.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" The teenager boy screamed before he turns back to the girls, "Look! Until you have some proof that I'm whoever you think I am or happen to be your father, I'm not…"

"Here." The swordswoman unrolled a portrait from her pocket, revealing a perfect split image of Draco with a brown cloak.

"Here!" The short-haired girl pulled out a book, opening it up to reveal a picture of Draco with purple cloak.

"Here, here!" The bun girl opened another book, revealing another picture of him in a royal armor.

"…It's you, down to your birthmark and white hair…" The blacksmith looked between them all.

"THE HELL?!" Draco snatched them up to take a good look before he screams again, "THE HEEEEEEEELL!"

"What's your name, ladies?" The blacksmith ignored the screaming boy as he tried to figure everything out.

"Oh, I am Lyn." The swordswoman answered.

"Morgan." The short-haired girl grinned.

"My name is Kana!" The girl with bun replied cheerfully.

"Ok, now please explain it to me." The blacksmith said, "I want you to tell me everything…" He jabbed his index finger at the screaming boy, "And you, shut up!"

* * *

"I-I-I can't believe he just fired me and tell me to get out…" Draco wanders though the village dejectedly.

"I can't believe you went through the same thing more than once." Lyn said at his side, she was shocked to find out that Mark have went though the similar situation when they met for the first time in the field…'Expect for this girl.' She glanced at Kana, who were following them with Morgan as they kept glaring at each other in suspicion.

"It's your damn fault…" The teenager boy shot the daggers at her, "You and these girls come up to me and claim me to be someone else!"

"The claim is true." Lyn replied, "I can understand that you are having hard time to accept it and I know it will take some time until you remember everything, Mark…"

"Draco, for the hundred time, it's Draco!" Draco growled lowly.

"Ok, ok, Draco." The swordswoman held her hands up with a sheepishly chuckle, "Anyway, Ma…" Another low growl can be heard, "Draco, can I ask you something?" Her response was just a grunt, "How long have you been living here for after they found you in the field?"

"Roughly about a year, give or take." Draco muttered, "Why do you care?"

"Because…" Lyn was about to say something but Morgan speak up.

"Oh, daddy, who was this nun from earlier?" Morgan asked curiously, remember seeing a nun at the workshop.

"Don't call me daddy!" Draco replied, "And this nun is sister Gaia…" His shoulders drop in a slump, "S-S-Someone that I don't have a chance with!" He didn't notice Lyn frozen up with the girls as he covered his face with his hands, "Ugh…She'll never go out with me after that…" He just said he'll give up on the nun but he still has lingering feeling for her.

"…No, papa, you can't look at anyone but mama!" Kana appeared in front of his face as he yelped out, "Papa belongs to mama and me!"

"Again, I'm not your pa…" Draco smacked his face, "Ugh! I give up…" His hand slowly dragged down his face with a groan, "I'm going home." He want to get away from these crazy women who clearly mistaken him for someone else, despite the fact that he look like whatever-their-names-are.

"I think the reason why she won't go out with you is because she's a nun." Lyn said, "The nuns aren't allowed to marry because they took a vow."

Draco just stare at her with widened eyes before he slump dejectedly, "Way to go, kick a guy when he's down…Thank a lot…" He walks hastily to get away from the girls but a villager run up to him with a scream.

"Draco, Draco!" The male villager cried out, "The bandits are coming! We need your help!"

"Don't worry, we'll stop them!" Lyn spoke, cutting Draco off in process.

"I don't think you have to do it." Draco waved his hand around, "We only usually get three or four bandits, it'll be a walk in park…"

"About that…" The villager glanced at him nervously.

* * *

"…You gotta be shitting me." Draco deadpanned as he stares out into the field, there were about thirty bandits and they were scattered all over for some reason. "Who the hell come up with that tactic? I mean, they are not paired up or close to their allies for support!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" The villager muttered, "So you can pick them off one by one that way."

"Yeah, but I can't take them all out." Draco replied.

"I'll help you out." Lyn unsheathed her sword, "I have a share of my own battles."

"I'm good with sword, too!" Morgan puffed her chest out with her hand on the sword.

"Me too, papa!" Kana grinned widely, "I'll grow big and go roar!"

"A-A-Alright…" Draco sweatdropped at Kana, "But with all help, it will be a bit difficult to deal with army of bandits, even if they're weak." He was about to say something but he heard several new voices in the distance.

"Lady Lyndis!"

"Morgan, are you unharmed?!"

"Lady Kana!"

"Now what?" Draco glanced at the source with a deep sigh as he see four figures rushing toward them, three males and one female. The female have a brownish-pink hair and she wears a maid uniform. The first male appears to be a red knight with red hair, the second brown-haired knight wears a blue armor and they both were riding horses. The third male seems to be a butler and he has a long grey hair, tied up in a low ponytail. Draco glanced at the girls, "You know them?" He prays to Naga mentally that they don't mistake him for whoever they are looking for.

"Yeah, Felicia and Jakob are our maid and butler!" Kana pointed at the incoming servants.

"It's Frederick, remember?!" Morgan glanced at the blue knight.

"Kent!" Lyn called out to red knight with a smile as she pulled Draco's arm closer, "Guess who do we have here!"

'S-S-Soft…' The white-haired boy blushed embarrassingly at the feeling of his arms against her chest before he pulls his arm back with a cry, "D-Don't make him confuse me with…"

"MARK?!" Kent's eyes widened at him before he break out in a smile, "I-I can't believe it's y…"

"Corrin!" Felicia and Jakob suddenly bump the yelping knight away as soon as they saw a person that look so much like their lord before Jakob kneel in front of him with tears in his eyes, "I-I-I-I have no words to say but I'm glad you have return, my lord."

"Corrin!" Felicia was about to say something but she trip into Draco, knocking him down with a cry and they somehow end up in a suggestive position. "Ah, I'm so sorry!" She quickly jumps off him with a red face, "I-I-I'm so clumsy!"

"I-It's fine but I am not…" Draco was about to shout but a voice cut him off.

"Hold it!" Frederick appeared in front of him with a stoic expression as he looks at him in suspicion, "You…"

'Finally, someone with enough sense to know that I'm not this guy.' The white-haired boy sighed mentally before the blue knight suddenly stretch his cheeks out and he swats them away. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"My apology, Robin, I thought you were some imposter with a fine-crafted mask." Frederick nodded pleasingly, "Lord Chrom will be happy with the news. We have been searching for you for several years."

"…AGAIN, MY NAME IS DRACO!" The white-haired boy threw his hands up as everyone jumped at his shouting, "I AM NOT MARK, ROBIN, CORRIN OR ANYONE ELSE!" He looked at them with heavy pants before he turn back to the battlefield as the bandits just remain in their place for no reason, "UGH! I'M GONNA TAKE MY ANGER OUT ON THEM!"

"…I-Is Mark okay?" Kent whispered to Lyn before he glance at some unfamiliar faces as they whisper the same thing to the teenager girls, "And who are they?"

"Yeah, but he goes by Draco now." Lyn whispered back with a nervous smile, "She told us that he have been reincarnated, remember?" She glanced at the others, "From what I get a gust, they seem to know Mark somehow so they are on our side for now until we sort things out."

"Ah, I see…" The red knight muttered.

'Let's see…' Draco calmed himself down as he look over the battlefield before he glance at the warriors behind him, 'Thirty bandits, eight of us…' He can tell that Kana's servants have some combat experience, 'We can take everyone out but it will cost us some time…' The back of his thumb lean against his mouth as he analyze his enemies, 'They appear to be cowards with no experience, meaning they listen to someone among them…If we take the boss out, they will run away with tail tuck under. But which one is the…'

"HEAR ME, YA ALL!" A pudgy bandit in the middle of the field roared as he beat his battleaxe against his skull-helmet, "I AM OX, THE FEARED BANDIT KING!"

Never mind, he just found the boss of the bandits and he don't know how to feel about that. "We're gonna take him out immediately." Draco deadpanned before he looks back at the group, "You two…" He pointed at Kent and Frederick, "You will guard the rear and stay close to the village. With the speed of your horses, you guys can repeal any bandits that manage to slip past us."

"Yes, sir!" The knights nodded their heads.

"The maid will go with Morgan and the butler will back Kana up." Draco said.

"And I'm paired up with you?" Lyn glanced at his iron sword and she was asking a rhetorical question.

"Yeah, let's move out." Draco muttered before they head into the battlefield, the sooner he gets it done with, the sooner he can get away from these people!

* * *

"Um, boss…" A bandit with a ferret face called out to Ox meekly, "Are you sure about the plan? I mean, we are all over the place and…"

"THE PLAN WILL BE SUCCESSFUL, FOR I AM THE MIGHTY BANDIT KING!" Ox shouted proudly, still drumming his ax against his helmet. "WITH THIRTY BANDITS, WE WILL OVERRUN THE VILLAGE INTO ASHES…"

"GAH!" A bandit cried out in the distance as he have been strike down by a dagger, following by several more bandits on the other side as two swordsperson cut through them as if they were dancing with their swords.

"S-S-Since when did they get some help?!" The ferret bandit cried out frighteningly and Ox look around to see that some bandits was not able to get closer to the village, due to the horsemen, before he spot a little girl in the distance as a butler attack the bandit nearly.

"GET THE GIRL!" Ox pointed at Kana with a shout and several bandits obeyed him, charging toward the seemly-harmless girl.

"Ooh…" Kana narrowed her eyes at the charging bandits with puffed cheeks and she suddenly transform into a giant dragon as she roar out at the dot-eyed bandits, right before she blast them away with dragon's breath.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" Draco, Ox, and several bandits unknowingly cried together in unison as they witnessed the sight of transformation.

"…SCREW IT, I'M OUTTIE!" Ferret-faced bandit ran away from them with a wail and a very few bandits wisely follow the ferret bandit with an unmanly shriek.

Ox was about to shout at them before he notices the incoming swordspersons, "COME! I AM OX, THE…"

"Give it a rest." Draco spoke as he and Lyn slash through the bandit without any resistance and the so-called bandit king fall to the ground with a plop.

"T-T-They killed boss!" One of the bandits cried out and like Draco thought, the remaining bandits flee the field to live for other day.

'…Way too easy…' The white-haired boy shook his head mentally before Morgan and Kana glomp him from behind with a mighty force, nearly knock him down.

"Daddy, did you see me taking four bandits down without a scratch?!" Morgan asked for some praise.

"Papa, did you see me?" Kana bounced on her heels with a wide grin, "Did you see me turn into a big dragon?!"

"That was impressive thing you did." Lyn looked down at her with a small smile, remembering two of her good friends.

"…I want to hear that from papa." The young girl looked away from her with a huff and puffy cheeks, causing the swordswoman to blink confusingly.

"Do anyone need any heal?" Felicia held her stave out.

"No, we're good." Kent shook his head as Frederick checked on Morgan, "Thank, anyway…"

"Thank for the help." Draco tried to walk away from them, "Now I'm going home…"

"Wait, papa!" Kana suddenly grabbed his hand as soon as she remember something, "I know someone is gonna be so happy to see you again!" in this moment, she just make a rush decision. "Lil, take us to papa's castle!" She called out to the sky and there was a huge circle of light under their feet.

"W-Wait, Lady Kana, don't be too rushed!" Jakob called out but it was too late as the group teleported to somewhere else and a villager just stand there, staring at the empty field. He really doesn't know what to think about that.

* * *

"Wha…" Draco gasped out in midair before he crash into the ground with a thud and several people stumble slightly, not used to the teleporting magic. He lifts his head up to see a largest court, surrounding by castle walls and he can see some buildings and a huge treehouse.

"W-W-Where are we?" Lyn asked in awe and shock.

"We are in astral plane." A voice explained behind them, "And this place is known as Corrin's castle, some called it Kamui's castle." They look behind to see a young woman with blue hair and a blue maid outfit. She take a glance at each faces until she release a gasp as soon as she look at the white-haired boy on the floor, "C-Corrin?!"

"Again, I'm not…" Draco gave her a deadpan stare before his eyes widened as something hit his head.

* * *

" _Wake up, my lord." The same blue-haired maid looks down at him with a smile._

* * *

 _A very small blue dragon with fins clings onto a ball and the creature smile at him. "Your kindness knows no limit, does it?"_

* * *

"L-Lilith?" Draco uttered and the group looks at him surprisingly.

"Mark?" Lyn whispered, catching his attention and he look up to her before another weird memory hit him again.

* * *

 _Lyn carry a bowl of water and she look down at him with a smile. "Oh, you wake up. I found you lying in the plain." She handed him the bowl, "What's your name?"_

* * *

"Are you alright, Robin?" Frederick asked with a concern, "Do you have a migraine? Shall I find the healer?" Again, Draco sees another memory.

* * *

" _It's called a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?" Frederick narrowed his eyes at him before a blue-haired man speaks to him and a blonde girl look over him with a gentle smile._

* * *

"W-W-What is going on?" Draco whispered to himself.

* * *

Somewhere in a deep cavern, a bloodshot eye slowly opens with a low rumble.

* * *

The dainty bare feet glide over the grasses as a mysterious and attractive woman, dressing like a fortune teller, smile behind a thin veil that cover her face from the world and her thumb twirl an oldest ring around her ring finger with a rub. "The wheel of the cycle will be soon broken and the sufferance will finally end for good. We will be completed once again and nothing can keep us apart for the eternity."

* * *

 **And that end the second chapter of ICBTP! Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great!**

 **Like every first battle that the avatar/tactician have went though, it was really easy than it look like and he just gain four new units! It look like Draco just remember a bit from his past lives but the question is will he accept it or not? There are something weird going on right now, is it good or bad thing?!**

 **Who will join them next? Will there be some battles? Whose eye belongs to? What's up with this mysterious woman? What will happen in the next chapter? Who know? Let's find out next time!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be burned by the dragons.**


End file.
